The technology of requesting authentication of a user in the use of an image processing apparatus and permitting the user who succeeded in the authentication to use the image processing apparatus has heretofore been known. For example, there has been known an image forming apparatus which is provided with a first authentication mode using a storage medium and a second authentication mode using user information inputted via an operation by a user and gives permission for the use thereof when the user is authenticated by either one of the authentication modes.